


No Big Deal

by synvamp



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: I love Clover way too much, M/M, Mr Professional at work, being gay is hard for no reason, but still fluffy, flirty Qrow, something a little serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Clover is gay and in the military. Sometimes it feels like death by a thousand tiny acts of denial. He’s not about to ask Qrow to the Atlas Ball and risk losing his friendship. But great minds think alike and Qrow is no wallflower.This is my favourite out of my one-off FGW pieces. My Hommage du Clover for Fair Game Week 2020: Day 6 - Atlas Ball
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	No Big Deal

\---xxx---

Clover walked the grounds, his practiced eye flicking from one possible entry point to another. He knew that the troops had already canvassed every nook and cranny but he always liked to give his security details a personal touch. Elm called it being a control freak but he preferred the term “attention to detail”. You can delegate everything except responsibility.

It also gave him some time to ponder the whole Qrow… thing. Clover was fascinated by his own thought process sometimes. It was interesting how the whole… thing had just snuck up on him. At first he just thought that Qrow was hot. It wasn’t a big deal. It was one of the few true perks of being in the military. Group showers and all the hot guys you could poke a… Clover grinned. Even if the ratio of gay men to straight was skewed heavily against him, at least the sight of a sexy male body covered in lather wasn’t uncommon.

So yeah, Qrow was hot. No big deal.

So he gave the man a little prod, a few carefully placed winks just to see how he reacted. It was the best way to do it in his experience. Let the guy have a little special treatment and see how he took it. Either he’d determinedly “bro” Clover with displays of heterosexuality, he’d back off and disappear or… in a rare and blessed moment of good luck… he might just flirt back.

Qrow’s reaction had been… different. He didn’t do any of the things Clover had come to expect. He opened his eyes wide with wonder, like he was totally amazed. And maybe even a little shy… and it was _cute_.

And for some reason it just _got him_.

_I never knew I was so vulnerable to puppy dog eyes,_ Clover laughed to himself.

He stepped around the base of a parapet and saw a black bird wheeling high in the sky. A solitary crow taking in the lay of the land. He heard at the Academy that birds used to be rare up here but they’d gotten used to the city in the sky now and came and went with the blissful freedom of their kind.

Clover went back to his survey of the possible entry points to the building. He noted how steep the stone work was, how high the balconies sat. When this many dignitaries were going to be in the same place at the same time, you could never be too careful.

If he was honest he’d thought the whole ball thing was a terrible idea but when he’d seen the kids’ faces he’d changed his mind. Everyone needed a little dose of normality in these crazy times. A distraction.

_Qrow… Qrow… Qrow…_

_I could probably use a distraction…_

What right did he have to use those puppy dog eyes? The man was a hardened killer! By rights he should be an asshole. Full of himself and his own reputation. Not… like that. Not like that at all.

And Qrow hates Atlas… everyone knows that.

_I wonder if he was surprised by me too? No,_ Clover chuckled to himself; _he probably doesn’t think about me that much._

_Life would be so much easier if I was straight. So much less… awkward. The whole dance of will he won’t he… what would Qrow do if I asked him to the ball? What would people think?_

_“Everyone” knows that I’m gay._

_All the people I work with anyway._

He hated the whole unnecessary drama of it, but it just went with the territory of being something… other than average.

_No matter how many people know, if I take a guy anywhere then it’s a spectacle… and Qrow doesn’t strike me as the type of guy who appreciates being made a spectacle._

_So no slow dancing…_ he sighed.

He heard footsteps behind him a wheeled around in surprise.

_Qrow._

_I’ve somehow conjured the man out of thin air by thinking about him too much. Now that’s luck._

“Where did you come from?” Clover asked easily, hoping that his face gave no hint of his previous train of thought.

_Where indeed?_

Clover had spent two hours canvassing every last inch of these beautiful, ever-green gardens and there had absolutely been no Qrow.

“Around…” Qrow smiled enigmatically.

_What’s he doing here? Ah…_ “Let me guess… you decided to do a once around the grounds just in case they missed something?”

“Maybe,” Qrow smirked at this little bit of insight.

“You don’t trust my troops?” Clover teased, approaching closer.

“I trust them as much as you do by the look of it,” Qrow cocked one saucy brow.

“Touché. So… how would you do it?” Clover asked. They’d both been in the game long enough that he would surely understand… thinking like a criminal became second nature after too long in the saddle.

“First I thought air drop,” Qrow mused, looking skyward. The highest turrets pierced the sky and everywhere, held up in the vault as if by magic, James’s ships hovered protectively.

“But there’s the whole fleet up there.”

Qrow nodded, “Then I thought stay on the grounds…” The tree cover was not thick but there were statues, walls and gates. Definitely enough texture to make disappearing easier than on the city streets.

“I’ve checked every statue and bush in the place and I was pretty sure that there was no one about until you showed up,” Clover smiled, acknowledging just how miraculous Qrow’s appearance here had been. _How did you do that?!_

Qrow waved away his curious expression with a smile, “Don’t let that bother you. I’m a ninja warrior,” he grinned.

“That so? As long as you’re sure that there’s not a weak point in the security…” Clover frowned, not pleased with the thought that he might have missed something.

“I’m sure… So, then I thought how about the employees, wait staff, cleaners… but I’m guessing…” Qrow hinted.

Clover nodded, “We reviewed everyone. Full military grade background checks, the works. We know how many have overdue library books.”

“And your border security?”

“Three roaming teams, fixed point at the front gate, fixed point at the staff entrance, twenty inside.”

“So,” Qrow gave a little shrug, “does that mean we’re good?”

“Yeah. I think we’re good.” Clover noted a patrol in the distance and gave them a wave, receiving a salute in return. “It’s a pity that I’m going to have to be on duty… I do love a good dance.”

Qrow looked over, his red eyes widening, “Really? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You are quite…” the red eyes travelled up and down.

Clover held his breath _… I’m quite_ what, _Qrow!?_

“…a show off.”

Clover tried to hide his disappointment. It wasn’t the worst way to end the sentence. He laughed light-heartedly, “Yes, I guess I’ll pay that. What about you? You dance?” Clover fished hopefully.

“Nah,” Qrow looked away, “Not like this anyway. The whole ballroom thing is way too stiff for my liking.”

“You prefer to get loose? Now that’s where I fall down. I’ve never really gone out on the town… When you’re military, cutting it up on the dance floor at 4 a.m. doesn’t feel like a good look.”

Qrow looked confused, “What does it matter if you’re off duty?” _And who the hell says get loose!?_

“Off… duty…?” Clover joked, but then he got the nub of it, “In a city full of cameras?”

“Ah, didn’t think of that. It must be pretty stifling at times,” Qrow’s eyes turned to the sky.

“Stifling and comforting… Guess I’ve always been one to play by the rules.”

“Yeah,” Qrow looked him full in the eyes, his gaze steady, “sometimes the rules aren’t right.”

“But they’re still the rules,” Clover said automatically. His own reaction annoyed him, betraying how thoroughly he’d soaked up the rhetoric which was such an important part of the chain of command, “…and I guess obedience has become a habit.”

“You should practice a little defiance,” Qrow smiled, his face the very picture of a cheeky school boy.

_Oh how I would love to play hooky with you, Qrow Branwen…_

“I don’t think that the General would appreciate that,” Clover sighed.

The smile on Qrow’s lips became more pronounced, “You might be surprised.”

“I think it’s only _you_ that can get away with anything in this place…” Clover snuck a sideways glance, _how could anyone say no to that face? Of course he got away with murder._

“Me?” Qrow said, blinking those big red eyes in fake innocence.

Clover’s heart flipped like a burger. He took a moment, but he recovered, “I’ve heard the stories. Like your fight with Winter. It’s one of my great regrets that I wasn’t there…”

“You be careful,” Qrow warned, his smile creeping through in his voice, “Your mask is slipping.”

Clover stopped walking, hesitant, “How so?”

“You’re meant to tell me I’m a disgrace to the great Atlas name, not encourage me,” the red eyes twinkled with mischief.

Clover relaxed, “I might follow the rules, but I still appreciate a little rebellion in others…”

“Just don’t tell James?” Qrow grinned.

“Exactly.”

Their walk had taken them almost back to the front gates. Clover was strangely sad and once again, a little taken aback by how much he enjoyed Qrow’s company. The simple back and forth of conversation without an aim, just learning a little more about him and soaking him in…

“So,” Qrow turned where they would inevitably part ways, “What do you do to unwind in a place with a thousand cameras?”

Clover blinked. He wanted to say something about men… something to tell Qrow that his interest wasn’t just professional… something a little clearer than all these winks and awkward nothing… but it felt too soon. Too much like a gamble when it might just push the man away before he’d even got to really _know_ him.

_I’m too selfish to risk ending this now…_

So Clover said, “Not much,” and felt the familiar tug of sadness that this death by a thousand tiny acts of denial always brought.

Qrow shook his head, “Sounds thrilling. I’d better go get the teams ready.”

Clover nodded, resigned.

Qrow caught his eye and a little smile tugged at his lips. “See you later then… and save me a dance, Soldier Boy. Sounds like you could use a bit of excitement in your life.” Then with a well-aimed wink over his shoulder, he was gone.

When the patrol came around, they found the captain of the Ace Ops standing out in the cold. He had no sleeves on and he was staring at the gate with a waxy smile fixed on his dazed face.

“You aright, Sir?” their youngest recruit asked.

“I am _absolutely incredible_.”

\---xxx---


End file.
